Undeniable
by Kate-DS
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to 'Uninvited'.


Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom.

A/N: Many thanks to people who have read 'Uninvited', especially those who gave me words of encouragement. Sorry it took me a long while to finish writing the sequel. I hope you guys will like it. Again, please let me know what you think about it. Thanks.

--

Undeniable

The smell of perpetual death and decay hung heavily in the air…

She shook her head forcefully, trying to clear her vision, her chest heaving up and down.

The two semi-automatic guns in her grips felt especially heavy, and she simply let them drag her slender arms down as she dropped them to her sides.

The earth underneath her drenched, knee-length boots were soggy, the result of continuous heavy rainfall, which had not let up in four days.

The stench of rotten flesh that the rain had unearthed was almost unbearable, and yet, it was the one and only thing that she could focus her mind on as the temperature continued to drop rapidly, numbing her hands and feet.

She cursed silently; her bi-colored eyes scanned the vast, empty space in front of her looking for any signs of movement.

At the sudden crash of trees that came from behind, she quickly tightened her holds on the guns and prepared for what was to come…

--

A large, spider hybrid Devil reared its hideous, not to mention bloody, pus-covered head and screeched at the top of its lungs. The damn thing was so big; it must have been at least ten, no, make that almost twenty feet tall, wings included!

Snapping suddenly to attention, she braced herself for the first wave of attacks.

The Devil wasted no time. Propelled by its hind legs, it furiously lunged at her.

In a blink of an eye, the Devil positioned itself directly in front of her and drove its blade-like front legs straight at her chest, aiming for her heart!

"WHOOOSH." The force of the attack was so violent, it created a small vortex.

The Devil's impossibly swift movement had caught her off guard, and she barely had enough time to register what was happening before finally dodging the deadly assault as the Devil's legs landed right in front of her!

It was by pure instinct that had made her feet move at all…

Instantly, warm, dark red liquid trickled down the front of her torn shirt…

"Bloody hell." She was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered and examined the damage. She was lucky this time. One of the blades merely made a long but shallow cut across her chest.

'_For something that big, its movements sure as hell were not crippled by the sheer_ _size_'. She thought frustratingly, eyes affixed to the bloody mess that the Devil was now making as it thrashed from side to side in fury, giant pair of wings fully extended, leaving trails of its purplish-green blood all over the ground.

She was about to lose what little she had had for lunch…

The rain had washed away some of that mess, creating a small pool around the Devil's legs. She briefly caught a glimpse of her own reflection and a grim smile crossed her flawlessly shaped lips.

'_Time to end this_.'

The Devil gave yet another ear-splitting shriek before rushing, unhindered by the heavy rain, towards its target once more.

However, she had fully anticipated the incoming attack. This time, she was ready for it with guns raised high, pointing straight ahead.

As the Devil came charging close enough, she did a fast back-flip in the air, fingers ready on the triggers.

And once more, the smell of death filled the polluted air……

--

Roughly an hour later,

She was finally 'home'.

She bent her head just a little to examine herself and groaned audibly, not at the many cuts and bruises incurred during the last battle, her latest mission, but at the sight of her torn, blood-soaked blouse and skirt.

She rubbed her temples gently, feeling physically and emotionally drained. Tomorrow, she would have to go buy a whole new wardrobe to replace the ragged and battered ones that were now taking up spaces at the bottom of her not-so-spacious closet.

She took a long, deep breath, feeling every muscle in her body tense up as she stretched her arms and legs.

She had taken on the assignment without even thinking. Now; however, having found herself covered in this revolting fluid that was the Devil's blood, which mingled with her own, she had finally come to really regret her impulsive decision. '_This was the fifth time this week! Anymore of this, and I'll pretty soon be running around in my underwear_.'

Amused, she smiled slightly, feeling somewhat relaxed.

However, the smile did not last for long as her hand reached for the doorknob leading to her own room.

The uneasy feeling that she thought she had finally suppressed had once more resurfaced, and she jerked her hand back abruptly as if she had just been struck by a small, yet painful jolt of electricity.

Unexpectedly, she had found herself covered in cold sweats, and her heart began to beat frantically…

She paused for a brief moment, trying to calm her nerves, before deciding to place her hand back on the doorknob and turning it clockwise, slowly…

Then, she put the full force of her whole body into one swift motion and marched straight into the room with guns held high in both hands.

She spread her arms out, while keeping her vision focused as she carefully scanned the room.

Silence…

There was only total darkness that greeted her arrival and nothing else. It reached out its formless arms and quietly enveloped her slightly shaken body in a cold embrace.

She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her extended arms, guns safely put away in the holsters.

She willed her tired body towards the bed. Once there, she unceremoniously deposited her guns on a small table beside it. The dull thud of metal and leather on wood that followed startled her and she jumped.

'_Damn it!_'

Having realized that the room was still shrouded in darkness, she hurriedly located the light switch, but before she could find it, her toe had slammed into something heavy.

Instant pain shot through her long leg.

Panic had made her look down, and her sharp eyes met with several brown boxes, all of which, varied in size.

The boxes were strewn all over the floor and she rolled her eyes at the sight of them.

It had been what, two weeks now, since she moved out from the old apartment where that 'incident' had taken place.

The urgency to move away came to her the morning she had found those bruises on her neck. At the thought of them, she unconsciously rubbed her smooth neck as it had become her habit of late…

Of course, there was nothing there now that would indicate that an intruder had ever come in while she was sleeping and had done things to her that even today she still denied.

She knew it was impulsive and irrational to move out, since there was no guarantee that 'he' would not be able to find her again. After all, he did track her down from that desolate city to her old apartment, didn't he?

Inexplicably, she began to shiver. '_Oh God, not again_.'

And before she knew it, her mind had taken her back to that night, and she was remembering once more the burning sensation that had ravaged through her mind and body…cruelly, repeatedly…

"Why can't I forget?"… '_Why must I remember this, night after endless night?_' The memory of his touches was still so vivid, so fresh in her mind, that every time she remembered it, her body temperature began to rise involuntarily, as if she was burning from a fever…

Speaking of fever, she had begun to feel uncomfortably hot and lifted one delicate hand to touch her forehead. It felt unusually warm… '_It's a small wonder I haven't already caught pneumonia running around for hours in the rain like that_.'

She wrapped her arms around her body, and almost instantly the stickiness of her blood-soaked blouse reminded her of where she had been earlier.

She cursed softly and dismissed all the troubling thoughts from her mind. She knew she was being ridiculous. After all, she no longer sensed his presence or felt his intense gaze on her. In fact, she did not feel anything at all, had not in weeks!

She allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lovely face, and she began to remove her clothing carefully, mindful not to let them touch anything in the room.

She looked longingly at the soft, inviting bed…which would have to wait… She sighed disappointedly and began to walk towards the bathroom.

--

She emerged from the bathroom exactly thirty minutes later wrapped only in a white towel, her short, dark hair still damp but clean, finally rid of that disgusting Devil's blood.

For no apparent reason, she felt extremely dizzy and started to shiver once more, and she looked up to see if she had unintentionally left the windows open…again.

… '_Thank God, they're still closed._'

As soon as she had finished her thought, her eyes were drawn directly towards a single object lying in the middle of her white, linen bed sheet.

It was a long, ice-blue coat! At once, she dashed to the small table near the bed.

However, two muscular arms grabbed her abruptly from behind before she could reach her guns, and her back slammed into something hard.

A deep voice whispered in her ear. "You can never escape from me."

That voice! It was him!

Fear had immediately taken hold of her body, and she was immobilized.

The arms around her waist and chest tightened ruthlessly, and she was beginning to suffocate. She tried to squirm and fight in his grasp, but one strong, gloved hand reached her face, grabbed her chin, and twisted it roughly to the side.

The pain from the action had made her eyes water, but she had no time to react as she found cold, hungry lips devouring her own…

The kiss was fierce and rough and at one point he bit her lips, and the metallic taste of blood filled her warm mouth.

She had no idea how long this went on, but it had felt like eternity.

Her captor finally broke off the kiss but did not pull his hand away from her face.

Locked in that position, she was forced to look into a pair of cold, yet incredibly blue eyes.

Her captor returned her intense gaze before he finally spoke, the sound, more like a harsh whisper to her ears. "You're burning up."

'_What?_..._ What does he…_' Confusion was written clearly on her face.

Her captor disregarded the look she gave him and picked her up in his strong arms before striding towards the bed.

With inhuman speed, he covered the short distance and proceeded to place her gently onto the bed before positioning himself directly on top of her, his entire body weight pinning her down.

In utter shock and disbelief, she lifted her hands up to push him off…but his body was too heavy and she found herself running out of strength, having used up most of it today fighting the Spider Devil.

At that very moment, she felt tired…really tired.

Because she could no longer put up a struggle, one of his cold hands made a swift movement, and he easily removed her towel…just slightly, enough to reveal the upper part of her body.

Then, her captor went silent, his eyes roaming, as if in search of something. First his gaze was on her face, then it moved on lower…and lower still.

She wanted to scream, but no sound would come to her. She could only stare at him in sheer horror.

Her captor must have found what he was looking for, for his icy blue eyes stopped moving.

"Spider venom...small amount…not lethal…but still needs to be removed." The words her captor had spoken seemed to have come from a far away place. '_This is... not good_.' She began to feel her consciousness slowly drifting away…

Then, she was jolted back to earth as she felt his tongue gliding across the cut on her chest!

Panic had given her renewed strength, albeit just a tiny burst, to push him away.

The cold gaze met hers once more, and with just one single movement, he stilled her arms, pinning them above her head.

"Be still. I'm removing the venom."

She didn't know whether it was the manner in which he had spoken to her or perhaps it was just because the last action had finally cost her the last of her strength, she obeyed his simple command quietly.

--

Several minutes later,

Although still weak, she began to feel better, her head finally stopped spiraling.

She was about to drift off again, when consciously she noticed something strange about her captor's action.

He did not stop after he had finished with her wound, but continued to kiss her…first her face, then her neck, then her shoulders…

She opened her mouth to scream, but her desperate cry was muffled brutally by his lips!

She tried to struggle again, but since her body was still feeble from the venom, she was not able to do much more than amuse her captor. She could hear his deep voice in her mind. 'Stop…fighting.'

It was undeniable. She could not resist his touches. Everywhere he had placed his lips, trails of something hot like fire consumed her.

'NO!' She was screaming silently for him to get out of her head. She could not take it anymore.

Then her captor breathed out just three simple words… "You..are..mine."

The falling rain outside drowned out her final scream.

The End


End file.
